Ce monde n'est pas le mien
by Bella286
Summary: Un ptit OS tout triste, ou comment Draco se rend compte trop tard, une fois sur sa tombe, des sentiments qu'il éprouve pour sa meilleure ennemie. Mais n'est il jamais trop tard pour pardonner? sur fond de saez, venez lire ce que ca donne...


**C'est le week end, enfin, après une longue et pénible semaine comme jlé déteste ! lol Enfin wala, dc voici le ptit one shot que j'ai écris la semaine dernière. Je ne sais pas ce que ca donne, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas. C'est un Draco/… draco tt seul en fait, vous verrez pourquoi. J'espere que vs aimerez, j'ai changé de registre pour cet OS. C'est le point de vue de Draco sur son monde en guerre, sur ce qu'il a perdu. C'est à la 1ere personne, j'ai essayé de me mettre ds sa tête, mais j'lai vite regretté, il y est très bien tout seul !lol c un style proche de l'oral, je voulais être crédible, j'espère que vs parviendrez a vs identifier o perso… Enjoy xxx**

La guerre a enfin éclaté… Remarque, depuis le temps qu'elle planait au dessus de nos têtes, comme une ombre maléfique prête à frapper au moment le plus inopportun, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'étonne encore. On s'y attendait, s'y préparait même, chaque camp était en pleine effervescence. Les plus téméraires étaient excités, les plus jeunes, qui ne connaissaient rien à la souffrance et qui ne voyaient dans le combat que le moyen de montrer leur courage, avaient hâtes. Quelle bande de crétins ! Ils ne savent rien de la vie. Ils veulent jouer les héros, mais la moitié ne survivra pas à cette bataille. Les plus âgés, ceux qui avaient connu la mort, la souffrance et les pertes, eux étaient blasés. Ils connaissaient les risques, les pertes à venir, leur monde a reconstruire, tant de chose qu'ils n'avaient plus ni l'age ni la force de revivre.

C'était l'heure de choisir son camp, la guerre était inévitable, inscrite et programmée depuis 17ans.

_Les guerriers de la route avaient pourtant prédit   
La mort ou la naissance   
Ca dépend du cœur _

Le Bien ou le Mal, la lutte ou la facilité, l'espoir ou l'abandon, Potter ou le Lord… J'abhorre l'un comme l'autre, pourquoi devrais-je me battre, pour une cause à laquelle je ne crois pas ? Il y a bien assez d'inconscients qui risquent chaque jour leur vie, pourquoi devrais-je en faire autant ? Non pas que ma vie soit agréable, je n'y tiens pas vraiment, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis prêt à me jeter corps et âmes au combat. J'suis pas suicidaire non plus, et j'ai ma fierté. Qu'ils s'entretuent, j'en ai rien à foutre, je suivrai le plus offrant, que le meilleur gagne comme on dit.

_Au soleil qui s'incline   
Allez finissons en  
_Et laissons s'accomplir le firmament

Je sors une cigarette et l'allume. Je vous entends déjà, avec vos remarques, je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais vu le monde pourri dans lequel je vis, d'un cancer dans trente ans ou sous un avada kedavra dans trois jours, je suis condamné à mourir, alors autant profiter du temps qu'il me reste. La guerre risque de durer des semaines, des mois, voire des années. Et on a beau encensé Potter depuis des années, il ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'un adolescent paumé, comme nous tous.

A la différence près qu'il n'a jamais eu d'enfance, ni de parents, ni de vie bien à lui. Tout compte fait, je le plains. Je n'ai pas eu une vie toute rose, mais j'en ai eu une moi au moins, j'ai pu faire mes propres choix, mes propres erreurs, alors que lui non. Chacun de ses gestes était planifié, surveillé et analysé. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur des événements qui leur échappent. La guerre, Voldemort, les mangemorts… Potter est leur police d'assurance, leur victoire assurée, mais c'est du vent tout ça. On ne survie pas autant de fois à un sorcier aussi puissant que le Lord sans en payer le prix. Ne croyez pas que j'en sois ravi, je n'ai jamais supporté que mon père s'abaisse devant ce serpent. Ca vous étonne ? C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne tiens pas à prendre part au combat, car je n'ai pas de camp, ni l'intention d'en choisir un. Mais la chance finira par tourner, et ce jour là, ils tomberont tous, de haut. Ils ne s'arrêteront que lorsqu'un des deux mourra, mais ne voient-ils pas que Potter est déjà mort, de l'intérieur ? Il a perdu ses parents, son parrain, ses amis et maintenant elle. Je m'approche de la croix blanche, une parmi tant d'autres, ils ne prennent même plus la peine d'enterrer leurs corps comme ils se doit, même leurs héros. Et regarde toi Granger, tu as toujours été seule, tu as sacrifiée ta vie dans les bouquins, dans leur combat. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour finir six pieds sous terre comme les dizaines d'autres qui t'entourent, avec pour seule distinction un étole autours de ta croix. Wahoo, je suis sûr que tu ne t'attendais pas à tant d'honneur. Mais toi ? Tu as toujours été seule, la seule… Ma seule… ET c'est sur ta tombe qu'il faut que je m'en rende compte…

_A la lumière obscure  
Je te croise enfin   
Mon dieu que tu es belle_

Quelle ironie n'est ce pas ? Moi qui t'ai toujours humiliée, je t'admire à présent. Moi qui t'ai toujours traitée comme une moins que rien, tu étais la meilleure d'entre nous. Moi qui t'ai toujours détestée, je t'aime... Quel gâchis. Je ne m'en rends compte que trop tard, comme tout le temps. Tu étais si calme, raisonnée et studieuse, tu avais le don de m'énerver comme personne, mais tu étais si téméraire, impulsive, tu ne te laissais jamais abattre, ni par les obstacles, ni par les remarques acerbes.

_Toi la seule toi l'ultime  
Entre les hommes égalité _

Tu étais forte, si forte… Je t'observais de loin, dans l'ombre. Attiré par ce je ne sais quoi qui m'intriguais chez toi. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ou peut être que si, après tout, comment le saurais-je, moi qui n'ai jamais aimé, qui n'ai jamais accordé plus d'une nuit d'attention à qui que ce soit. Je voulais te voir, j'en avais envie, c'était plus fort que moi j'en avais besoin. Je te voyais te battre, te préparer, faire cette chose moldue stupide que tu appelais méditer. Une belle connerie si tu veux mon avis, seule ta rage et ta motivation à voir Voldemort périr te menait au combat, si seulement tu n'avais pas failli. C'est trop tard à présent. Je pose la rose que je t'ai apportée. Pathétique, je sais, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

_S'il te plait prends ma main   
Ne te fais plus attendre  
Il est temps de s'étendre  
De s'éteindre_

Cette guerre nous tuera tous, rien ne survivra à ce fléau. Autant tout quitter maintenant et ne pas assister à ça. Toutes ces tortures, ces meurtres, ce sang… qui assisterait à cela par plaisir ? Laisse moi te rejoindre et je te promets de te montrer qui je suis vraiment. Laisse moi t'approcher, abaisse tes barrières, attends moi. Pourquoi rester ici, à attendre la fin improbable de cette guerre sans limite ? Que Potter en sorte vainqueur ou non, il a perdu, depuis sa naissance. Il n'est pas le survivant pour rien, et ça le résume assez bien. Ce mec survit depuis 17ans, sans jamais n'avoir eu une seule minute de répit. Il n'a jamais eu le luxe de vivre, nan, tout ce qu'il a gagné dans tout ça, c'est un passe illimité vers l'Enfer. Welcome to Hell Potter.

_Plongé dans l'infini dans le gouffre sacré  
De Katagena   
Me noyer à jamais _

Je ne veux pas de cette vie là. La peur, l'angoisse, l'insécurité. J'vous arrête, je ne suis pas un lâche. Je suis lucide, c'est tout. Un monde déchiré, en proie à la folie d'un homme, et des centaines de sorciers dotés d'immenses pouvoirs, qui serait assez fou pour vouloir s'y mêler et mourir ? Je ne vivrais pas cacher, et quitte à affronter les foudres de quelqu'un, je préfère encore affronter celles d'Hadès que le châtiment que m'affligera mon père quand il se rendra compte de ma disparition. Je ne veux pas choisir, je les hais tous, il n'y a que toi, n'y avait que toi.

_  
Et puis quitter ce monde sans pudeur ni morale  
Jveux qu'on baise sur ma tombe  
Jveux qu'on baise sur ma tombe_

Qu'ils meurent tous, ça m'est égale. Je ne leur survivrai pas, et ne vivrai pas assez longtemps pour les voir tous tomber. J'ai vu leur sang couler, je les ai vu agonir dans d'atroces souffrances. Leurs bras tailladés, parfois arrachés, leur visage lacéré, leur sang couler et leur vie leur échapper, j'ai vu tout ça. J'ai voulu savoir, à présent je regrette. Je voulais te voir, une dernière fois avant le grand saut. J'ai jamais compris leur soif de pouvoir, pour quoi, pour qui ? Qu'y gagne t-il, à part la terreur dans les yeux de leurs victimes ? Ils font souffrir, volontairement, par choix, par envie. Pourquoi tuer d'un sortilège quand on peut faire souffrir, mutiler, torturer ? Qu'ils s'entretuent, si c'est là leur volonté.

_Que la grâce s'accomplisse   
D'immortelle jouissance  
Que les femmes s'unissent dans un parfait accord  
Rien que pour un instant_

_L'éphémère devienne   
Eternité  
_

Tu étais si belle, pourquoi tant de gâchis ? Pourquoi avoir voué ta vie à une cause perdue ? Tu aurais pu mener une vie insouciante, la vie qui t'était due. Tu aurais pu sortir, t'amuser, tomber amoureuse, obtenir ton diplôme et trouver un job que t'aurais exercé avec passion, tu aurais pu fonder une famille, quitter ce monde pour une vie meilleure, tu aurais pu… Mais tu n'as rien fait, tu t'es donnée corps et âmes dans ce combat, et tu y as perdu ce que toi et moi avions de plus précieux, toi…

_J'aurais aimé t'aimer   
Comme on aime le soleil  
Te dire que le monde est beau  
Que c'est beau d'aimer_

J'aurais pu être celui qui t'aurait fait rire, qui t'aurait fait danser à ton mariage, pleurer dans les disputes, réconforter dans les coups durs, j'aurais pu t'aimer, il suffisait que tu me le demandes… Je ne le comprends qu'à présent, trop tard, pour nous deux, mais aurait-il seulement était possible, je l'ignore, et le saurais probablement jamais. Quel idiot j'ai été. Toi qui souhaitais le rapprochement de nos maisons, j'aurais pu te l'apporter sur un plateau si seulement j'avais su…

_J'aurais aimé t'écrire   
Le plus beau des poèmes   
Et construire un empire   
Juste pour ton sourire  
Devenir le soleil   
Pour sécher tes sanglots  
Et faire battre le ciel   
Pour un futur plus beau_

Mais tout ça, on ne le saura jamais. Tu as emporté mon cœur dans ta tombe, j'ai vendu mon âme au Diable, que me reste t-il ? Un corps qui ne peut vivre sans toi, qui dépérit au fil des jours. Si j'étais plus fort, je me battrais, pour toi, mais je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai pas cette force de caractère que tu avais, et je n'ai pas votre courage non plus. Après tout, je suis un serpentard. Même si je n'en suis pas fier, notre réputation nous précède. Je voudrais me relever, serrer les poings et frapper pour ton salut, ou pour le mien, peu importe.

_Mais c'est plus fort que moi  
Tu vois je n'y peux rien  
Ce monde n'est pas pour moi   
Ce monde n'est pas le mien  
_

Le seul et unique acte de bravoure dont je ne ferai jamais preuve sera de te rejoindre. J'espère que l'éternité sera suffisante pour me pardonner et apprendre à m'aimer mon amour. Si tu savais… Le comble dans tout ça, c'est que je ne regrette rien. Ni la vie que j'ai eu, ni celle que j'aurais pu avoir, mais à quoi bon. Tu étais, je m'en rends compte à présent, la force qui me maintenait debout, qui me rendait fort et admettre ce que j'étais. Mais maintenant, c'est fini, j'abandonne. Ils ne sauront jamais, ils penseront que j'ai été attaqué, ou que j'en ai fini, je l'ignore, et je m'en fou, plus rien ne compte.

_Au revoir mes amis  
Au revoir mes frères  
Au revoir mon pays  
A nous deux la lumière  
Au revoir Franckie  
Au revoir les printemps  
Au revoir pauvre monde _

_A nous deux Satan  
Au revoir mes amis  
Au revoir mes frères  
Au revoir mon pays  
A nous deux la lumière_

Je prends la lame dans ma main, l'admire de longues minutes. J'ai toute la mort devant moi, je peux bien m'accorder trois minutes de sursis. Elle brille, me nargue, s'est faite lisse et propre pour m'accueillir. Mais peu importe. Elle m'obsède, elle m'intrigue. J'ai oublié le corps à qui je l'ai volé, mais vu son état, je ne pense pas qu'il m'en tiendra rigueur. Elle brille tellement, s'en est éblouissant. Je la regarde, la tourne, joue encore quelques secondes avec mon reflet qui danse. Il me nargue, lui aussi. Sans doute qu'ils pensent que je ne le ferais pas, que je suis trop lâche pour aller jusqu'au bout, mais ils ont tort. Je t'aime mon amour, et cet amour m'écœure. Comment peut-on aimé a ce point quelqu'un dont on ne sait rien ? Tout ce que je sais de toi c'est ce que j'en imagine. J'ignore tellement de chose, mais peu m'importe, la seule chose qui compte, c'est de te rejoindre, de rattraper ces années de tourmente. Je saurais me faire pardonner mon Ange, crois moi, et tu m'aimeras. Et on sera unis dans la mort, après s'être déchirés dans la vie. J'entends des hurlements au loin, sans doute poudlard connaît ses derniers instants, j'en sais rien. Je dois faire vite, avant qu'on ne me trouve ici. J'aurais pu choisir une mort douce, un filtre, un sortilège, mais pour ce dernier instant mon amour, je vais être fort, et te retrouver n'en sera que plus doux. Je prends la lame et la pose sur mon poignet. Elle est froide, sans doute le temps, où mon esprit déjà auprès de toi qui me joue des tours. J'appuie un peu plus fort, la douleur est vive, brûlante, je sens ma peau qui se déchire à son contact, mon sang couler finement. Merlin que c'est douloureux, moi qui n'ai jamais supporté la moindre égratignure. Je suis mort, vidé de toute énergie. Qui aurais cru qu'aimer soit si douloureux… La douleur diminue, c'est drôle, je ne la ressens presque plus. Je ne sens plus ma main non plus, tout juste de quoi me saisir de la lame et de l'appliquer de nouveau, sur l'autre poignet. Je ne ressens rien cette fois, suis-je déjà mort ? Dans ce cas où es-tu mon Ange, ne viens tu pas m'accueillir ? Je sais que ce sera difficile, mais on y parviendra, fais moi confiance. La lame glisse entre mes doigts, je ne m'en rends qu'à peine compte. Mes bras sont rouges, couverts de sang, tout devient flou. On m'a toujours parlé d'une lumière aveuglante, mais je ne vois rien, ne sens plus rien, ma vie m'échappe. Que c'est étrange. Je vois ton visage, il me sourit, je dois rêver. Tu me tends la main, j'arrive…

F I N

Wali walou, j'espère que ça vous a plus. C'est pas mon univers, ni mon style, mais j'avais cette chanson qui me trottait en tête depuis lgtps, et l'image de Draco faisant un dernière adieu à Hermione sur sa tombe. La suite, j'ai du la travailler. Mais maintenant qu'on ma fait la remarque, je regrette « Montée la haut », qu'aurait été 1000x meilleure pour ma fic. Arf, ce n'est que partie remise, je compte bien m'y mettre très bientôt. Donnez moi votre avis pour cet bon ou mauvais ! Pr le moment, je n'écrirai plus que des OS, ce qui me permet aucune contrainte, juste l'inspiration d'une soirée, et on passe à autre chose. Pdt que j'y pense, chose promis chose dûe, j'ai pas assuré en écrivant cet OS avant celui avec happy end j'avais promis. Mais c'est chose faite, donc si vous le voulez, vous savez ski vous reste a faire… lol a bientôt xxx


End file.
